<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noon in London by Pinponette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966378">Noon in London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinponette/pseuds/Pinponette'>Pinponette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinponette/pseuds/Pinponette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian punish you for being naughty and distracting him while working in his recording studio with his colleague.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May &amp; Reader, Brian May/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noon in London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, so I apologise if there are mistakes on grammar or vocabulary. Once again, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would soon be a month since I moved to Brian's place. After months together he proposed to me to live on the outskirts of London with him. His house was immense, with several bedrooms, a large kitchen, living room and of course his own recording studio.</p><p>Since he began his solo career, he works and records at home, so we somehow do not spend so much time apart. However, every day there were people at home: his work team, friends with whom he collaborated, other artists whom Brian helped. Few were the days when we could be totally alone.</p><p>This week, in the middle of summer, Brian would finish recording his collaboration with the guitar on an old friend's record. So more people came and went around the house.</p><p>A hot noon, he was in his studio with one of his sound technicians recording his guitar solo and adjusting the finishing touches. I silently slipped away to his workplace, I was bored and hungry, but wanted to wait to lunch together. Brian was inside the isolated booth, standing with the guitar in his hands and headphones on. Dave, the technician, was on the other side of the glass in front of the control board, with his back to me, so he didn't see me enter. Brian saw me and smiled at me quickly while I waved.</p><p>I rested my shoulder on a high amplifier, almost hidden, where only he could see me. I watched as Brian did magic with the sound of the Red Special.</p><p>Today he looked really sexy today: his dark and long curls fell messy on his shoulders and forehead, those tight black jeans that revealed his slender legs and narrow hips. He wore a white shirt, buttoned only on the last two lower buttons, so that his flat chest and abdomen were fully visible. A thin layer of sweat shone on his skin, and on it rested two metal chains that fell at a different height. It drives me crazy when he leaves his shirt open and shows part of his bare skin. Once I told him so and it seems he does it more on purpose, just to tease me.</p><p>I felt a heat run through my whole body, flooding to my cheeks. I couldn't help remembering how I love kissing and licking his neck, going down his warm chest, feeling his masculine scent filling my senses. How those chains shake and hit his skin every time he pounds into me fast and hard when we make love.</p><p>Warm moisture accumulated between my legs and without realizing it I found myself touching one of my breasts, massaging it through the fabric of the dress I was wearing. I did not stop. Maybe this way I could tease Brian, just as he was doing with me. He remained absorbed in the instrument until he looked up, meeting my gaze. Feeling a little bold, I lowered one of the straps of my dress over my shoulder, revealing one of my breasts to Brian. I took the soft mound in my hand, feeling my skin warm and how my sensitive nipple hardened. Brian opened his mouth in surprise. How dare I behave like this while there was someone else in the room. But Dave had no idea what was going on.</p><p>I touched myself with more enthusiasm, biting my lip to avoid moaning loudly. Brian tried to concentrate again, but kept looking up to enjoy what I was doing. I would bet that in his pants an erection was beginning to show, but the Red Special would not let me know. Not yet. Suddenly Dave spoke on the booth communicator:</p><p>"Brian, I must be before 1 pm in the center, do you think we can continue after 2.30 pm?"<br/>
"Eh..., yes, of course." Brian turned to Dave completely. "Keep the tape recording, something just came to me and I don't want the idea to escape."<br/>
"Okay, you just stop the tape when you're done." I heard Dave press some buttons, took some keys, opened and closed the door, leaving us alone in the studio.</p><p>Brian looked at me intensely and I could tell how turned on he was. I adjusted the strap of my dress back and stepped out of my hiding place behind the amplifiers and sat on the couch facing the glass of the cabin. Brian kept playing without taking his eyes off every move I made. I slowly lifted the skirt of my dress up my thighs, separating my knees and giving Brian the view of my crotch covered by my wet underwear. I took the elastic of the garment between my fingers and lowered it slowly and teasingly off my legs, throwing my panties somewhere in the study.</p><p>Brian played the strings with more energy, violently moving his hand across the guitar, releasing drowned tones from her. I placed my hand up the inside of my thighs, reaching my wet and hot pussy lips. I separated them with my fingers, leaving before Brian's hungry look my hard and fat clit and the bright entrance of my vagina, ready to be taken care of.</p><p>Brian was breathing heavily, biting his lips and hurrying the movement of his fingers on the metal, as did mine on my delicate femininity. With one last strum of the red instrument, it stopped emitting sound through the amp. Brian took off his guitar strap, leaving it on his pedestal very very slowly. He looked at me for a few seconds and opened the cabin door violently. I reacted and got up from the couch to run out of the studio. If Brian wanted me, he must first catch me.</p><p>I heard his long steps following me down the hall toward the stairs. I couldn't help laughing at the madness we were doing. I hurried up and hid in one of the rooms, covering my mouth so as not to laugh even harder. I leaned my ear on the door to hear if he was close, but I no longer felt his steps. I turned around and found a tall figure who was looking at me intensely, trapping me in his long and strong arms. Great! I entered the room that has two doors. I couldn't help screaming and laughing.</p><p>"So you like to tease your man and run away?" Brian was telling me between grunts, sinking his face into my neck and pressing his soft lips to kiss me "Aren't you going to take care of this?" He pressed his hips towards me and I could feel his erection against my abdomen, causing a loud moan to escape between my lips.<br/>
"Brian, fuck!" I groaned in his ear, bringing my hands to his curls and squeezing my hips back towards him to feel friction between my legs, giving up to his demanding "I will do what you say, please."</p><p>He groaned loudly in my neck, leaned a little and took me by under my thighs in his big hands, lifting me up to position them around his hips, while clutching my arms around his neck.</p><p>"Of course you will do what I say, baby girl" he said in a low voice, that I only listen to him when he goes mad with desire.</p><p>He pressed me even closer to his burning body as he led me to the immaculate bed of the guest room.</p><p>Despite the force with which he took me in his arms, Brian gently left me on the bed. Always a gentleman.</p><p>"I'm afraid that lunch will have to wait, honey" He said as he tediously unfastened his pants, looking directly into my eyes "now, now, I just want to feel those delicious lips of yours, wrapping my cock".</p><p>His voice and explicit words increased my body temperature and the humidity between my legs. I knelt in front of him on all fours on the mattress, leaving my face at the height of his crotch, without losing our eye contact.</p><p>Brian lowered his jeans and his underwear and unfastened the last buttons of his white shirt, releasing before me his already erect penis: bluish veins drawn along the delicate skin, a fat and wet glans, whose opening let out his bright preseminal fluid. I groaned at the image in front of me, licking my lips excitedly, preparing to give him the best of pleasures.</p><p>I took it firmly in my hand, giving it gentle pulls, causing Brian to let out a bestial growl from the bottom of his chest. I brought my mouth closer to trace the soft tip with my tongue, tasting it, making it mine. I pushed my head more, taking it almost halfway inside the warmth of my mouth, sucking harder and harder. He just moaned and quickly tangled his long fingers in my hair, drawing me closer to him.</p><p>"You do it so well, love. You are a good girl. My beautiful girl" he exhaled between hard breaths and moans.</p><p>I groaned around his erection knowing that he was enjoying it. I started with slight movements, increasing the speed, letting out so obscene sounds from my throat. I wanted to feel him completely, so I relaxed as much as I could, allowing his cock to reach as deep as possible, almost touching his warm skin covered with hair, blocking my breath.</p><p>He kept me like that for a few seconds and then pull me off, O raised my head and found his excited gaze through my teary eyes.</p><p>"I wish you could see how beautiful you look, taking me so deep" He combed my hair a little with his hands. Brian looked away to observe the bedroom, smiling when he found what he was looking for "go stand in front of the mirror."</p><p>I sat up on the bed to stand up, without fulfilling one of my fantasies since we were in the study: I licked strongly from the base of his cock, going up his hot, sweaty abdomen, his chest, stopping to lick his nipples and pull them between my teeth, causing him to growl in pain and pleasure. I followed the path upwards, feeling the metallic taste of his chains, reaching the center of his neck, his chin and up to his lips, which I desperately claimed, trying to enter with my tongue. He accepted my proposal, melting us into a hot and wet kiss, feeling the taste of our mouths.</p><p>"Every time you wear your shirt half-button, I'd die to do that" I said biting my lips.<br/>
" already knew that" Brian laughed, showing me his teeth "I must confess that I often do it on purpose."</p><p>"Of course you do!' I gave him a gentle blow on the arm, smiling at him too. We parted to go to the big mirror on one of the walls of the guest room. I stood in front of it, watching my messy hair, my teary eyes and my swollen lips. Brian, now completely naked, stepped behind me, finding my gaze through the reflection. He took the straps of my dress between his fingers, lowering them by my shoulders and arms, until the dress fell to the floor, getting me completely naked too.</p><p>He fed his lascivious gaze with my exposed body. He stroked my shoulders and back until he reached the front to take my breasts in his hands. He massaged them firmly, not very delicately and lowered his lips to my ear to tell me in his deep voice "Did you enjoy touching yourself like that? Putting on a show just to tease me and make my cock hard?" he squeezed them in his hands, causing me to moan louder and louder. He took my erect nipples with the tip of his index and thumb fingers, pulling it several times, applying more and more force, sending a stream of pleasure throughout my spinal cord to my belly, while with his lips he pulled my earlobe. "You like it that way, right? You love when I get rough with you? Tell me you like it."</p><p>"I love -... love it, Bri" I said with a broken voice, trying to breathe properly in front of such a pleasant stimulus "I love when your big and talented hands touch me ... Much better than when you play the Red Special" I groaned loudly </p><p>He grunted in my ear, leaving one of my breasts to lower his hand down my abdomen to my cunt, where he sank his fingers and could feel how hot and wet it was, just for him.</p><p>"Now it's your turn to watch a little show" he attacked my neck, sucking violently with the intention of leaving his mark on my skin. To mark me as his.</p><p>Through the mirror I watched every of his movements: he continued to stimulate my nipple with one hand, while with the other he gathered the moisture of my sex between his fingers, wetting with it my pussy lips. Lost in ecstasy, I moved my hips to rub the flesh of my ass against his hard and wet cock, groaning his name more and more.</p><p>He drew small, fast circles around my already very sensitive clit, while easily inserting two fingers through the entrance of my vagina, thanks to the abundant lubricant that emanated. I felt dizzy at the wave of pleasure, leaning towards the cold glass in front of us, resting with my hands against it. Brian increased the movements of his hands on my body. The only thing I could think about was how he played the guitar that way, with such enthusiasm and passion. Wet sounds came from my crotch to the rhythm of his fingers. I felt that an imminent orgasm was about to bathe my whole being.</p><p>"Aaah, fuuck, Bri ...! Aaah, Brian! I'm going to cum, Brian!" I moaned and screamed his name, feeling like I would die of pleasure. "Bri ...!"</p><p>He increases his movements even more, letting the first orgasm flood me from head to toe. I was in ecstasy, drunk with pleasure.</p><p>He put his hand on my hip to support me, with his foot he further separated my legs and with the other hand I take his hard cock to penetrate me, completely filling the tunnel of my pussy. I squeezed my internal muscles, driven by overstimulation, attaching our bodies even more. Brian groaned loudly, starting to move his hips repeatedly, pounding inside me hard and fast. Our skins collided, filling the room with pornographic sounds, in unison with our groans and grunts. He squeezed my hips, hard enough to keep the marks of his fingers.</p><p>"You feel so wonderful, love"  Brian breathed brokenly "No one else can fill you up as I do. Only I can get so deep inside you. Fuck!"</p><p>"Aaah, Brian! I'm fuckin yours, only yours, aaah, yeah!"</p><p>He continued to thrust, looking at me through the mirror, delighting me with his beautiful face, full with expressions of pleasure, indicating that he would soon reach his orgasm. I felt very stimulated, also feeling that my second orgasm would came much faster than the previous one. He brought his hand to my crotch again, finding my clit quickly and massaging it hard between his fingers.</p><p>His hips began to move more erratically. With two more thrusts, he emptied his warm cum deep inside my pussy, drowning out the last shout of pleasure. I immediately shouted his name, surrendering to the invasion of sensations, almost at the edge of pain. I didn't want more, it was too much.</p><p>Our gasps were the only thing heard, our sweaty and sticky bodies were still united in one. Slowly he pulled out,  and leaned a little to catch his breath. He took me in my arms to take me to bed for a few minutes. He kissed me tenderly, massaging our tongues with each other.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna put on a teasing show in your studio more often"I smiled mischievously while stroking his face. He just laughed, kissing the tips of my fingers.</p><p>"I have to go back to the studio, Dave will arrive soon." He sat on the bed to get dressed.</p><p>While buttoning his shirt, I heard a car parking outside. A fleeting thought ran through my mind, causing me to suddenly burst out laughing. Brian looked at me strangely.</p><p>"What is so funny?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Between laughs try to tell him "I think ... that my underwear was thrown somewhere in the studio ... " I said blushing "if you do not hurry, Dave will find them first and will get a new impression of you, sir".</p><p>Brian blushed too. He finished dressing to approach me, taking my face in his hand.</p><p>" You're a very, very naughty girl. When I finish down there, I will make you pay for that too."</p><p>Giving me a warning look, he let me go and quickly exited to the room where it all started. I settled between the pillows and just smiled as I tried to guess what Brian would do with me later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>